Twilight Princess the Sequel
by SorasHeart Purity
Summary: Hey guys i'm starting ch. 14 with my reviewers advice. Funnily enough i just turned 14 on the 27th so i wanna make my 14th ch a better one so any other tips and point out on grammar would be great. R&R plz :P
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Princess the Sequel 

Prolouge

This story begins in the land of Hyrule. Everyone is working busily, paying attention to their work. Then all of a sudden a terrible rumbling comes from the direction of the Geurudo desert.  
The people turn their heads in the direction of the prison towers locked within the Geurudo desert. Suddenly the unthinkable happens, the towers of the indestructable prison fall! Then a shrouded man flys from the remains of the towers. He hovers over the Castle Town nearby then claims ''Hello people of Hyrule, thanks to your foolish heroes Link and Minda I have broken free of my prison within the twilight. Send your strongest warriors, they will all fall. I rule Hyrule now!'' he cackles as he flies into the castle, casting the land in a stormy darkness.  
Meanwhile farther from the castle in a small village a babe is born. The parents Link and Illia see the looming darkness and evacuate the village into the Temple of Time in an attempt to lock themselves away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1: "Are There No Heroes" 

15 years later the young babe, named Linkj.r. has grown into a well mannered young man.  
he has lived hidden from the world in the temple clueless to the looming darkness outside. While Linkj.r. has been growing up so has another important person has been growing too. Link's old friend Minda has had a child to.  
"Now Mindara becareful out there. Just because Ganon destroyed the mirror doesn't mean that there isn't still dangerous things out there. Portals open between our world and theirs every now and then so watch out" reiterates worried mother Minda "Oh mother quit being such a worrywart.  
reasures Mindara"Ok. Just remember if you happen to fall into the world of light find my old friend Link as quickly as possible,in Ordon village." says Minda while Mindara walks out the door. Mindara too has has been hiding with her family from Ganon's evil powers. Today though she is considered a woman inher tribe and has to live a week in the forest to prove so. "Gee I wonder what it would be like to meet a real hum-AHHHHHHHHH."

Meanwhile back in the temple Linkj.r. comes across a hidden,locked door." Huh I wonder why i've never seen this before" asks Linkj.r. not knowing how unimaginably close he was to his true destiny he really was. Linkj.r. searches a short time and finds a small button next to the door"Now let's see what this button does." just as Linkj.r. reaches for the button "JUNIOR,JUNIOR WHERE ARE YOU" shouts Links.r., Linkj.r.'s father."DAD i'm a man now i want you to call me by Link and that goes for mom too" argues Link "Okay i'll call you by Link from now on. Geez my son is all grown up now. Well then I guess it's time you know what your old man did for a living when he was your age." so Links.r. tells his long story from the days of the first Twilight princess.

"Wow dad I never knew. My dad the one who saved all of Hyrule. My dad the hero" says Link in awe. "I was the hero but i'm too old now and all is peaceful" says Links.r. lying about the dark ness that lied in wait just outside. "So dad what happened to the triforce?" asks Link "Well son that i am not fully sure of. I think that the gods took it back into safe keeping so that they could bestow upon some other young hero when the time was right." as Links.r. finishes a cry screams out from behind the door. Links.r. face goes pale as Link shouts "Look dad it sound like it's coming from behind the door" Link turns to hit the button and open the door when Links.r. grabs his arm and says "Don't you dare open that door." "No dad someones in trouble and I have to help." Link pushes the button and runs in the door. " Damn Hero instinct" claims Links.r. as he follows his son in the door.

**Sorry it took so long i've just had a lot on my mind lately. I'll write again soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 "Welcome young Heroes"

"Oh , Oi, where am I... OH MY GOD i'm in the light realm!" Mindara , not even being able to get up thinks to her self. "No wonder there is such a drain on my strength." as Mindara lays there she hears a voice coming down the corridor to her left. "Don't worry hold on i'm coming." shouts Link. As Link runs into the large circular room he sees Mindara laying on the ground near a sword in a pedastal.  
When he runs over to her and turns her over on her back so he can check her heartbeat he sees how extravagantly beautiful she is.When he bends over her chest she whispers in his ear "I need to find someone named Link quickly.He knows my mother and can help me." as she uses her little strength that she has left Links.r. walks in and shouts "How The- Minda is that you? No you look different." He comes over to Link and says "Son scoot over i've saved this stuff from when I was with Minda this should help." Links.r. pours the liquid down Mindara's throat. She with some renewed strength sits up and takes a deep breath.

Half an hour after being revived Mindara and Link get to talking and Link finds out about the looming darkness and all that has happened since Ganon layed it. While Link and Mindara find out about each other and the looming darkness surrounding Hyrule Links.r. is pounding his head into the wall trying to figure out how to explain to Link why he and Illia had kept the secret of the darkness and the shrine to the master sword from him. When Link finally realizes what has been going on he aproaches his father and the words fly. "Why dad why I am just as good as you were when you were my age do you think I am not as strong as you i am at least as strong as you if not stronger!" "We were just trying to protect you! We didn't want you to go through what I did I was thrown into all of that crap prematurely and I did not want you to go through all the pain and worry. I wanted you to live a normal life."argues Link's father.

At the height of the arguement loud booming voices comes over the room "Finally our heroes have arrived!" Links.r. shouts out to the voice "Hey whoa whoa hey I have been out of the hero buisness for years!" the voices laugh and answers " We Gods were not speaking of you, we were talking about your soon and his friend. They are to be our new heroes. You should know the innocence of thier childhood make them pure.". Our young heroes face brightens with excitement "This just what i was talking about Dad even the Gods want me." Links.r.'s face turns red with anger and he shouts to the gods " Why, WHY is there not someone else who can be the hero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he falls to his knees and starts crying " Gods PLEASE choose someone else. He is so young he deserves to be a normal kid!" the poor man cries and the Gods feel pity to ward him "We are very sorry sir but only the one whos blood carries that of the Hero can fight truly. We are not commanding him do so but pleading. Even we do not have choice over his free will. It's your decision Linkj.r. .Think carefully do not rush in to things."

Link stops and thinks " Am i really ready for this. " the Gods see his troubles and say "You have some time we can spare 3 months but we can't wait any longer after that. Draw the blade form the pedastal and take it.  
All we ask is in those 3 months train so if you do decide to go you are prepared. Now Links.r. we ask you train him we know you don't like the thougt of him fighting but you and both know you'd rather see him go educated so he can defend himself. We leave the choice to you. Come back in 3 months place the sword back in the pedastal and we will come. Till then." as the Gods presence is felt leaving all including Mindara head back to the village to ponder their new problems.

Oh so much to figure out in so little time! What will happen answers in the next chapter.

Sorry this took so long to post its just had alot of things happening ill post again soon. My disclaimer will be here from no on ok so I dont own Zelda just my fic but if i did link and i would be best friends and save the world times over. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 The gift of a loving father and the trust of a beautiful mother

"Mom i'm going whether you like it or not. I'm supposed to be the new hero of twilight." he slammed the door behnd him and stomped off as we come in on our hero it has been almost 3 months since the gods had spoken to Link ,  
Mindara , and Links father.During this time Link and Mindara had become good friends and they were used to each other and how they looked. Link couldn't get over her strange but beautiful appearence "Like a Princess" he thought as they walked to a small dojo of his father's creation that he had used to train in for the last few months.

"Y'know Link JR" she called him by jr just to tick him off as she was just like her mother playfully demeaning to her friends "It's almost time to go back and tell the Gods your decision." he knew this and dreaded it. Even though he was anxious to actually become a "somebody" but he hated the fact that he will be torn away from his parents. He was ready his father taught him everything he could and today his father told him to come as he was going to give him a gift for the upcoming fights.

"Yes Mindara I know we are coming close to the time where we will go out of this place and take down that spiteful Ganon" he stared at the ground shuffling his feet. "I only wish that I could be stronger for all the people we will be fighting for."

" Yes true you could be stronger " said the girl with a wide smile trying to brighten his mood. He punched her lightly on the arm for her cheek. The 2 friends reached the little dojo and entered.  
" DAD WERE HERE! " shouted Link as he entered. Mindara knew to cover her ears for when Link shouted well he shouted.

" Im back here son working on your present. Come on in. " as the duo walked down the hallway they heard squeaking noises. That kind of squeaking sound you here when you rube a cleaning rag over a glossy surface. They walked in and Links expression lit up. He saw a very shiny shield with a miror plate on the front it was a very well crafted piece of armory.

" Son this is for you. It is called the mirror shield meant to reflect light to stun enemies made of dark energies " little old Link stared at the sheild with a very pleased expression. He looked up at his father with teary eyes and realized that his father gave this sheild to him because it was all his father could do to protect him. He now really knew that his father really wished for his safety and nothing more. All Link could do was look straight into his fathers eyes and mouth the words "Thank You"

As if all the emotional bariers had finally been broken father and son took each other in a loving embrace. There were tears and sobs as Mindara watched. She thought about how strange and yet how alike there 2 races were. She did see the love between them and was happ for them but now was not the time for her to get emotional she needed to stand strong just like a princess (and her mother) would.

They left the dojo and went back home where Midara also had a cot to sleep in. The trio walked in and just as they did a sobbing Illia came and hugged her only son.

" I know there is nothing I can do to stop you Link just becareful. Take one more good nights sleep and then we will see you off tomorrow ok?" said the still crying mother.

" Ok Ma. " said a teary eyed Link.

Illia turned to Mindara and said " Now I've seen your people's powers and I know how strong your mother was so all i ask is that you protect my little boy. " and the twili was taken aback that the mother would say that even though they have only known each other a short time. A small tear ran down Mindara's extravagant face. She took a hold of Illia's hand and answered " Don't worry mam I will protect him but as I see it he can do it quite well all by himself."

Link took this as a cue and showed his mother his new sheild and all was normal and fun for the last time in Link's life as they all sat around the table and talked. 

Ohhhhhhhh a mushy good bye chapter how cute well its about to get alot worse. so read and discover all of the turmoil and luck link and co go through within the next chapters. See I did 2 chapters in one day so that should help make up for lost time ill write again soon;)

Disclaimer: you know all this already so ill leave it at that Blah Blah Blah. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 final decisions of light and dark

Link wakes up to the soft breathing sounds of Mindara across the room in her cot. He quietly walked out of bed to his closet to put on his farm clothes , the clothes he has always worn , when there was a soft knock at his door he opened it to see his parents holding some light comfortable green clothes (thought I forgot didn't ya) with a small green cap on top.

"We have one final present son."Say the 2 parents in unison "I wore these when I was your age on my adventure. They seem slightly magical as every time I got hurt the clothes seemed to slow down the bleeding. So I think these would be the best. Your mother took all night to repair it better than brand new."

Link quickly put on the new garments and felt them almost move them selves to fit his size. He loved them they were warm and airy so when its cold he could stay warm but during the hotter months they would let air in to keep him cool.

They heard some shuffleing around and turned to find Mindara waking up. As Illia shooed the boys out of the room she entered in and closed the door. She walked up to the young girl and said

"Don't you think i've forgoten you dear." she pulled out a set of very beautiful clothes just Mindara's size "I made these from scratch seeing you were about my size when I was younger so I had some idea to your size."

" Wow mam these are nice they fit great so much better than that of what i've been whereing all this time" Mindara was very grateful for the mother's hospitality.

"Well we couldn't let a young princess like you run around in clothes that you've had on for 3 months now. That and the fact that seeing another twilli girl would probably worry other people to as what would happen next the woman chuckled" Illia chuckled "Well um Mindara I have a little secret that I can't tell the boys just yet. You being my girl friend for the past months giving me some company should know but what ever you do don't tell them. Ok?"

"Don't worry I won't tell" reasures Mindara with a slight twinge of excitement.

"I'm pregnant with Link's little sister!" so thats explains the woman's growing pudgeyness

"Oh My Gods that's wonderful Illia! I'm so happy for you." This was the first time since Mindara had been there showed true emotions filled with ball of her heart.

As the boys sat down stairs hearing the girls giggles of excitement they couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. To get the silly ideas out of his head Link s.r. began reviewing the rules of combat with Link. With all the 'dont forget this' and 'remeber these' lecture Link's mind began to wander "What will happen? Should I really go through with this" as he thought those questions a strong voice like his own but older and wiser came into his head "Don't give in you know you can do this it's in your blood take hold of your destiny! Don't doubt all that comes from doubt is weakness!" The voice left his mind and he was ready he knew it.

After another hour of the lecture and deep breathing the feminine duo finally came down stairs.

"We are ready." says the 2 beautiful women. They picked up there stuff and exited their house. Immediately out their door they were suprised to see the whole village even old Bo thier mayor in a wheel chair waiting for them.

"Didn't think we'd just let you walk out and leave without watching everything uo till the end did ya" said the old mayor. Illia laughed at her father's stuborness for just last night she had told him to stay home for he was to old and sick to go with them. She knew she couldn't stop him but she tried.  
They entered the chamber of the master sword and watched Link draw his amazing sword and place it in the stone. At that moment the room fillied with light and air spun around the room.

"HA if you were not standing right in front of me I would have mistaken your son there for you Link" said Bo talking to Link s.r. in a fatherly tone.

As the wind wound down the Gods voices and presence were felt in the room.

"Young hero you have returned. We hope you are ready to tell us your answer" boomed the Gods of Hyrule.

"I am Gods." Link took a deep breath "I wish to be the hero! I haved trained and learned! I AM READY!"

The Gods laugh "A strong voice and powerful heart we are proud to have you as the next hero. As for being ready well there is ONE more decision you must make" as the Gods said this 2 pillars of energy flew up from the ground to the left and rightof Link.

"Link now that we know you have decided to be the hero we can give you a power. Chose from light or dark as to where you want your powers to derive." The Gods said this with a deep seriousness. Just as Link was going to answer light the wise voice came into his head again

"Link wait let me tell you a story. While most people think that darkness is evil that is not true. Light and Darkness were meant to coexist peacefully it was only those who were evil who tainted its true purpose. When light and darkness are used as one they can be more powerful than any weapon any of us heroes have ever wielded." The voice faded away again Link realized the unknown voice had a point and decided without a doubt what his decision was.

"BOTH" shouts Link. The Gods gasped at this being the first time this answer was given.

The 2 pillars of power flew toward Link and wraped around him the powers joining the boy's life force. Power,love,  
friendship,strength,and many other attributes fly throw his entire being some painful others pleasent. The boy fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Uh-oh has Link's brave decision tossed him into his own demise only God (and me) knows.  
read the next chapter (whenever I post it) to find out what I've done.

Disclaimer:I wish i owned zelda but i dont. If i did id probably fuck it up anyway. Anywho good work creaters. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 The 2 swords 

As Link hit the ground with a loud thud all his audience looked in terror , they had no idea if he was even alive.  
They Gods couldn't even discern what had happened. Luckily though the young man lifted himself off the floor.  
To Link's surprise and delight when he looked on his left hand he saw what was rightfully his the Triforce of Courage. Yet he wondered as he knew that the Triforce was a power of light what of the dark? He glanced to his right hand to find something no hero of his kind has ever seen! There was a black Triforce on his right hand!

"Link finally you are the first to use both powers together and you have brought out the Black Triforce.Its powers have names just like the one on your left hand is the Triforce of Courage the one on the right is the Triforce of Anger. Amazing you weild both powers!" as the Gods finished saying this the crowd stared in awe. Suddenly a horrible cracking noise filled the air Link looked up just in time to see the Master sword split in two right down the middle. As father and son watch the beautiful sword ruin its self they almost weeped. Link grabbed the half hilts with each hand and as he did so the 2 halves started creating new halves for them selves also changing. The one in his right hand changed first. The hilt became red and the wings before the blade opened to look like a demon's wings.  
The gem in the middle then changed a deep black along with the blade. The people stared in fear. As the first half did the half in Link's left hand changed too. It took on a light sky blue color in the hilt. The wings opened to be an angels wings and finally the gem and blade turn a straight pure white color.

"You have unlocked the Master Sword's true form young Link. The sword in your right hand is known as the demon's blade it's known for its powers of total destruction. The sword in your left has healing abilities and powers that allow you to banish evil to Oblivion once of course you grow strong enough with your powers." explained the Gods.

"Now Mindara aproach the pedastal" command the Gods.

Mindara walked catuiosly to the pedastal in a slight fear of what could happen to her. The Gods laughed at her slow aproach.

"We won't hurt you we promise quickly we are running short on time." Mindara came to the pedastal and as ahe did another light show came and went. Just as Link had , Mindara received two types of Triforce , one of Wisdom and for that of the black she obtained the Triforce of Destruction.

As Mindara stared at her soft hands she asked "What of a weapon? I can't truly fight without a weapon." and without an answer four things fell from the sky. The first was none other than the Fused Shadows but for the 2nd , 3rd , and 4th they had no idea what they were.

"Let us explain the second item is one of light an mirror image of the Fused Shadows they are called the Fused Rays.  
The third and fourth are blades (not swords blades like the Tetsuiga from Inuyasha they are curved at the end not exactly pointed) the blades are those of a women warrior they have been enchanted to stay ever sharp and grant you powers of magic over Light and Dark." The Gods explained this then directed their atention to everyone in the room "These are your new powers heroes and to the people of Ordon we wish that you give all you can spare to them for their journey will be long and perilous. We wish you all the best of luck for we can not control eveything watch Ganon's actions and be wary for your community will be revealed to him soon be prepared." As the Gods turned to leave Link s.r. called to them in confusion realizing that the Triforce of Wisdom has always been Zelda's.

"What of Zelda Gods? The Triforce of Wisdom belongs to her why is it now in Mindara's hands?" Link s.r. turned slightly and said to Mindara "No offence intended" she answered with a nod and a smile.

The Gods turn back in sorrow and say

"We are sorry to say this father Link but your Princess is dead and it is due to Ganon. He killed her as soon as he entered the castle. He caught her off guard she tried to fight but it was too late." everyone cried tears of sadness as they had been hiding away their loved princess was murdered.

The Gods felt pity for the people but could only console them with one thing

"All is not lost for from death the Princess turned into the lost sage that Ganon had also killed and took his place" the Gods then left the room cold and sad and as the people left Link s.r. said "Now this is personal.".

Link s.r. ran home and drew his old sword a very fatal weapon Minda had helped him enchant before she left the realm of light as to just in case it was needed , while the rest of the village gathered food and things for Link and Mindara. As Link and Mindara walked to the double doors that lead outside Link's father rode up on Epona with a young mare named Alkin which was Epona's offspring.

"Son i'm coming with you" said the middle aged man on his old yet trusty horse"and I brought you a horse for you to ride." smiled the father.

"But Dad was it not you who said that you were to old to be a hero?" pondered Link out loud.

"Well son when Ganon killed my best friend he asked for it. Better to have an experienced swordsman on your team anyway."Link jumped upon the young mare Mindara hid in Link's shadow and they left galloping toward the castle covered in the twilight.

What have i done ive killed Zelda and brought an old man into a battle he was trying to avoid all together.  
What will happen to the trio who knows.

Disclaimer: well whatever use your imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Words of a Dying Man pt.1 (Travel to the Castle)

The trio walked through the doors and looked to the world outside. Link felt a sudden change in the atmosphere around him. The area just outside was covered in Twilight! Through the air a sensation came to Link and his father. The strange sensation felt as if it were growing within them. Link s.r. already knew what it was and was breathing easy but Link didn't have any idea what it was. He thought for sure that he was gonna die. As the sensation burst throught them Link s.r. jumped off Epona while Link fell off Alkin. Then as suddenly as it started it was gone but something wasn't right, everything was black and white. Link tried to stand but fell over again finally seeing that he had four feet. He was a WOLF! He was going to say "WTF" but all that breached his mouth was an awkward growl.

Poor Link was ready to lose his mind when his father walked in front of him as a wolf and gave him a reasureing growl. Mindara, who could only watch so far, finally exited Link's shadow.

"What are we to do your both wolves. Cute wolves but wolves never the less. What are we to do?"

The two boys tried to answer but Mindara stopped them.

"No matter how smart or powerful or strong I am I can't speak wolf. So here how about I give an idea and you nod." the boys nodded it seemed simple enough.

"Ok how about I ride Epona and tie Alkin to her seat so he'll follow?" the boys agreed that that would be a simple solution. Alkin was tied and everyone continued on. Mindara laughed and couldn't help but say

"Well boys you have a long walk in front of you! heheheheheh." thern she turned toward Link and said

"At least all isn't bad. Your really cute as a little dog" she giggled and blushed then looked away like she does when she was trying to hide a thought. Link figured that she would tell him what she was thinking if it was important and in any case they were close friends very close so she would probably tell him whether it was important or not.

The walk was long and boring being that 1 he couldn't speak to his friend and 2 his dad wouldn't talk because he was lost in his own memories. Link had finally had time to think since that day 3 months ago. He had a serious heart problem to deal with so he thought now would be the correct time to figure it out.

"So what's wrong with me?" he thought to himself as if he didn't already know.

"What is it about her that makes me like her the way I do? I've had girls swoon over me befroe but they were nothing like her. Oh Mindara is it your body, your smile, what is it? Do you even like me the same way? Too many questions. If anything I must tell her how I feel. Oh but what if she says no and pushes me away. Oh I just don't know." suddenly the one he was just thinking about interupted his thoughts.

"Look it's the edge of the Twilight and after that is Hyrule Field we are almost there!"Link s.r. chuckled he remembered that while he was training with Link, Illia had taught Mindara all about Hyrule. Link s.r. had argued that she would be better taught how to fight then how to read a map but Illia had insisted that someone needed to have an idea of what the hell they were doing and that not everyone needed to be a brute. So Link s.r. stormed out complaining that they were all screwed.  
Now though he was glad that she knew being that his mind was growing foggy and had trouble remembering where things were.

Finally the trio exited out of the Twilight and the two boys were changed into their correct forms. Strangely enough Mindara rushed and hugged Link saying

"I'm so gald you're ok. I thought you would be stuck as a wolf forever. Not that you weren't cute as a little doggy." Link blushed at all her affection.

"Well yeah I couldn't just let my best friend be left with a silent wolf as a friend."said Link taking one of her hands makeing her blush too.He took his hand off hers realizing what he was doing and let out a nervous chuckle.

From a distance even Link s.r. could see that there was more of a connection going on so he left the 2 alone. He decided that making a camp would be a good idea being that it was getting late.

After the camp was finished Link s.r. could already see that he'd be alone for a while so he decided that he might actually do something productive. He began writing a journal (something that might've been useful or cool in previous games instead of just oral info).

Day 1 XOXO

Today we've traveled from our safe haven of the Temple of Time and out past Ordon village. We passed the Ordon and Faron springs to talk with the light spirits and they assured us and gave us some special spring water with a special liquid created by the fairies. They should be useful for medium sized wounds, dehydration, and exhaustion. In any case we have traveled far for one day. I have also done some spying today. Apparentlymy son and his friend have become smitten with each other but are too afraid to tell each other. It is pretty cute and reminds me of Illia and I when I was young. I will investigate more. I won't meddle but I will investigate.

Day 2 XOXI

Well again we have traveled more and visited my old friends in Kakikoro village. The young sage Lundy the daughter of the original sage and Collin are doing good. It's funny ever since they met they had a crush and finally got married last summer. Is kinda sad that all this had to happen now because Lundy is with child and I would hate to see something bad to them. On the good side the Gorons have blessed the child and pledged to help protect them while I'm not around. I said I was going to do more investigating and I have. Those two so young and full of energy ran all around town meeting all the people and making note of all the most important landmarks for later. Well for now it's time for bed. Good Night.

Day 3 XOXX

Today we were able to reach the Zora's Domain. The Zora people had worked hard since they heard we were on our way to create 3 pairs of brand new Zora armors so we could swim down stream to reach the castle while they kept Epona and Alkin. The Yeti's also came down the mountain to visit us here. They had seen Link as a baby along with evryone else and were very happy to see us. Yeto still has the crushing hug problem but it's all in good meaning. Today Link taught Mindara how to swim and they both had many laughs. The two of them seem to belong together only I'm curious as to see what would happen with the two of them being of totaly different races. In any case we should be to just outside the castle by tommorow night.  
I must try to talk to Link he should try to tell her how he feels before the fight or he may never get to tell her.

Day 4 XOOO

We are now just outside the castle we will stay outside for one more good nights sleep. I can't talk to Link no matter how much I want to or he will know I was spying on him so all I can do is talk to him about moves for the fight and revise all I've taught him. He is ready only I am worried he doesn't want to use any amount of his darker powers and if what the Gods said is right then he needs to be able to use both. It's his decision but I hope he will do what's right. Well one thing on his little relationship is that he is trying to tell her but he keeps getting tounge tied or she sees something and runs after it before he can finish. Oh well all I can do is hope things go right. This will be my final entry until after the fight till then.

Hey someone didn't die in this chapter maybe im not so evil. Will things work out between Link and Mindara? Will Link s.r. really actually get to write that other entry? I will write again soon. very soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Words Of A Dying Man pt.2 (a first and a final battle)

As the morning sun rose in the distance young Link was woken by Mindara. She and Link s.r. were already awake gathering things up and tieing up the horses just out of sight to keep hidden. He put on his clothes, placed his swords on his back, and hooked his shield up so he could easily pull it off quickly if need be. It was his only true defense other than the special Zora armor.

Link's father looked up at the castle knowing what lie in wait, He knew that Link hadn't told Mindara his feelings either. There was no getting around the whole Ganon deal so all he had was hope that they would all live to see Link tell Mindara. In all his life he had never seen a more perfect yet strange couple but now was not time to worry about feelings. He had to focus all the remaining strength in his old out of condition bones. It had been a long time since he had had a serious battle like this upcoming one. The man he was and the man he is are different people now he thought. He no longer had the master sword (though the one enchanted by Minda and he together was just as strong it wasn't the same it didn't have the same feel as he would put it). He knew his chances were slim and he had come to terms with his possible and likely death but he definetly wanted to live to see his son's wedding at least so it was the drive that kept him going.

Mindara had been focusing on her magic all the time they were traveling. Her magic abilities were quite honed but Link hadn't let her go with out some sword training so she had some experience in close combat with her blades.  
She had been very unsure about her feelings in the begining but now she had fallen head over heels for Link. She was too afraid to tell him for the fear that he would turn her down, push her away, or even just totally ignore her if she said her feelings.

Link was slightly afraid of using his darker abilities so he hadn't trained them at all. He had used only the sword of angels and had no interest in really using his other sword. In Link's mind if his father only needed one sword and the one Triforce he only needed one as well no matter what the Gods or the voice said. He was as prepared as he thought he needed to be and now it was time.

The trio looked up at the castle and the Twilight around it. Mindara spoke the first words of the morning

"Let me handle this. Time to use the Fused Shadows." just as she said she called upon the power of the Fused Shadows and drew the creatures spear. Link s.r. had a small flashback as she did this but now there were two differences. One she wasn't an imp but a full twilli and 2 something different happened. As she shoved her spear into the Twilight diamond around the castle she got a nasty shock and flew backward changing back to her regular self.

"Ouch that hurt. I don't think that was supposed to happen."

"No no it wasn't last time it just shatered to bits." answered Link s.r. in a matter of fact way.

"Hey uh dad? Maybe it's different writing on the diamond thing and needs a different power . . . like the Fused Rays" said Link in a confused way.

"Why not? Ok Mindara try the Fused Rays instead." said Link s.r. turning back toward Mindara.

"Well i've never used a light power before but I guess it's all we can really do." Mindara gulped afraid and unsure of the outcome. She slowly rose her left hand calling upon the Triforce of Wisdom and the Fused Rays. As the pieces came onto her she changed into a completely different creature compared to the Fused Shadows. Instead of a spider like creature she had become a scorpion. Her claws opened as wide as the whole diamond, her stinger hanging menacingly over her body filled with a magic like poison. She took one claw and clamped around the Twilight diamond then squeezed totally destroying it.

The boys stood in amazement at the white creature above them. All they could do was stare at it mouths wide open. It was the coolest thing Link had seen in his short 15 year life. Finally Mindara turned back and walked back to the guys.

"WHOA THAT WAS AWSOME MINDARA!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Link.

"Don't worry your swords and Triforces have got to have much more powers then just the Fused items." Mindara reassured him.

The trio looked back at the castle.

"Well that should have shaken up. HAHAHA" said Link s.r. with a booming laugh doubleing over at the same time. Whether the tenns knew it he had made a big laugh over it to brighten up the sickening aura over them.

They all took a deep breath and walked toward the castle doors. All felt sick with anticipation and fear and knew that this could very well be there last days on this plain.

The gang tiptoed up the steps being absolutely quiet, They were worried about the fact that they hadn't seen any kind of foe yet. They checked all armors and behind every tapestry nothing, notta, there was no other enemy anywhere. They were begining to think that Ganon wasn't even there. they almost laughed at the thought of a false alarm. High hopes they thought. The trio slowly reached the top of the stairs. Then they slowly pushed open the big wooden double doors. Link s.r. walked in first braver then the rest of group. He definetly won his right in his time with the Triforce of Courage. Very hesitantly Link came in just behind his father and then Mindara. It was considered proper etiqute for the last person in to shut the door and habit to Mindara so she shut the door behind her with a louder thud then intended. She got a loud SHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHH from the boys but it was pointless Ganon had known they were they since they set foot in the castle. After the trio had entered they squinted in the dark to find Ganon right in the King's/Princess's throne. He laughed as they spotted him.

"MMMWWWWAHHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! So you finally got here old friend." shouted Ganon.

"I'M NO FRIEND OF YOURS! NO QUIET THE OPPOSITE I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE." yelled Link s.r. in anger.

"Old man you come with courage but what of your comrads cowering behind you." said Ganon insulting Link and Mindara. Link steped out from behind his father and stammered.

"I I'm n n no coward. I I am the s s son of a proud hero and w w wielder of the Triforce of Courage." he pretty much canceled out his statement through all his stamering but stood proud unshaking controling himself and drawing the Angel Sword.

"Ah I see a strong son huh? Right and what of the other standing behind you Link" he said sarcastically.

"Senior my son here is Link now." said Link s.r. correcting Ganon and then letting Mindara come from behind him and stand proudly.

"I am the daughter of Minda QUEEN of the Twilight. I am a powerful princess and wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom." Mindara stated with the grace of a princess.

"Mindara huh? So that's what she named you. Good to see you daughter."said Ganon with a smirk.

"What do you mean duaghter?" said Mindara with a twinge of fear and confusion in her voice.

"She never told you? OH this is rich so very rich" stated Ganon with an evil smile.

"I am your father Mindara."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mindara shouted throwing a ball of dark energy hitting Ganon's face makeing him very angry.

"I thought we could rule together. It's ok though you'll always be daddy's little girl." At this Mindara lost control and flew right at him engageing him with her blades.

"YOU WILL DIE YOU EVIL CREATURE FATHER OR NOT" screamed Mindara in total rage.

Link s.r. and Link flew into the fight. Ganon had some trouble takeing on 3 foes at once but blocked most of the attacks.

After one hour Ganon had sustained 2 scratches and a burn but was untouched otherwise. HE laughed at their futile attempts. He went on the offensive hitting Link first and sending him flying across the room but Link skillfully turned and hit the wall with his feet bouncing right back. He flew through the air now back at Ganon and made a good size cut on his arm. Link then quickly went back to parrying, blocking, and counter attacking Ganon's blows.

Link s.r. back flipped away from Ganon to take a breath. He was about to jump back in when a sword pierced him right through the heart.

"WHAT?!" coughed Link s.r. spitting blood.

"Ah yes meet my son. Your half brother Mindara. His name is Zarok." as Link turned he saw the creature. It definetly looked like Mindara but more like Ganon as well. This creature seemed to only be a boy of 12! Link quickly nodded to Mindara letting her know he was leaving the battle and jumped for the boy. He ran and stabbed Zarok only to see his creepy smiloe disappear in a whoosh of smoke. Link quickly ran to his father sheathing his own sword.

"Dad?!" said Link leaning over his father.

"Listen son i'm dying and I need to tell you 2 things."sputtered Link s.r..

"I'm listening dad." said Link teary eyed.

"I've known all along about your love for Mindara you must tell her soon before she or yourself dies it's very important you'll hate yourself if you don't," Link gasped while his father coughed more blood.

"And 2 take my sword it's as strong as the original Master Sword. It will serve you well. Son I love you and your mother take care of them." with those last words Link s.r. died right on the spot.

Link stood up teary eyed. His Black Trifoce of Anger began to shine with a dark light. A black covering enveloped Link. His green clothes turned black. His cap disappeared, then the whites in his eyes all turned red covering up his pupils. His entire body was was covered balck not even the Triforce of Courage shone through the darkness. He picked up his father's sword. It turned black the moment he touched it. It was now the sword of darkness. He then drew in his right hand the Demon's blade. He wielded both skillfully in each hand. He then set his red eyes on Ganon sending a twinge of true fear through him for the first time in an extremely long time.

"Your dead." said Link in a dark sinister voice not his own.  
He suddenly jumped with enourmous strength right at Ganon. He had both swords in hand flying at Ganon but stopped on the ground hitting Mindara back with his arm telling her to stay out of his way. He flew at Ganon with all his force. The blades of the swords clinged and clanged together quicker then the eye can see. The two were in one spot and all around the room at once.  
Then this dark Link got the upper hand hitting Ganon's sword out of his hand. He took his blade of darkness and shot it toward Ganon's head but Ganon used both his hands to catch the blade.  
Ganon laughed.

"You think you can just kill me like that i'm better than that."

"But you seem to easily forget the fact I have TWO swords!" answers the darker Link.

He lifted the Demon's blade and cut off Ganons left arm from the sholder. The corrupt creature shreiked using the magic he had been hiding to lift up both Link and Mindara. In a flurry of anger he threw them back and forth breaking Dark Link out of his mode and turning back to regular and breaking a large hole in the wall. He tossed them out the large hole and out of the tall tower. Mindara with the last of her strength warped herself, the nearly unconcious Link, and Link s.r.'s body out of the nasty engagement just before they hit the ground.

Oh no Link s.r. is dead at least it unlocked Link's new form Dark Link. Where will they end up? Who will save them? What of Link s.r.'s unborn daughter. OMG I MUST BE CRAZY! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A Lover's Senses 

Hey readers sorry I haven't written in quite a while but i've had quite a bit of writer's block but i'm back now and ready to write an awsome chapter so enjoy. P.S. i'm using notepad so i cant seem to change the font or anything just for sections and can't make a long line to divide the sections so if someone could explain to me how to do so that would be great and i'll mention you in the next chapter and the end. Also THANKS to TwilightFairy07 who has helped me alot so far. Read her Book of Shadows story it's awsome. : )

* * *

As the young blonde hair, blue eyed woman woke she stared at the ceiling thinking of her husband, only son, and best friend who had left but 4 days ago today to take on the worst of evils. Her hand glided down to her large belly which had increased in size quickly since her family left. All the women in the village were whispering about it. Many times had Illia heard them talking of the pitter-patter of little feet finally coming back to the usually quiet place. Then she chuckled at the men who she knew had no idea and just thought the she might be losing her touch.

"Never." whispered Illia to herself lifting her unusually heavy body out of body. Whether or not she was pregnant she had things to do like clean the house, do the dishes, get some firewood, see her father (which she did everyday now to make sure he was not lonely and died feeling unloved). Illia, with Link gone, and her father sick would have to lead the village.

"Hmph a woman the leader of an entire village next thing you know they'll be the next hero"  
commented many men in the village really just hiding there true feelings. They knew Illia was strong and would lead the village well in her husbands steed. They had no idea that Mindara would be just as much of a hero as any hero of Time or Twilight.

As leader Illia would be the justice of the peace, commander and cheif of the small village army, and the head of medical offices who had to make all the decisions for surgery and any number of finances for the hospital. While you may have never realized running even a small village was hard. (Now no of course there isn't electricity or anything modern but still Hyrule even the farthest corners were organized and smart.). Of course on that day would be the most important decision for the village in a while what to do with skull kid. Now before he had been good and helped Link find the Temple of Time and the Master Sword but now he was a nusiance. He stole,  
he broke, and he caused as much trouble as possible. Yet they didn't through him out because of the Twilight just outside. They feared that opening the doors would let the Twilight in. Seeing though that it had been opened to let Link and company out they knew they could open it and turn anyone bad into spirits and lock them out.

"Skull Kid you have been brought here today as a suspect of disruption of peace how do you plea"  
said Illia in a strange powerful voice she only used when in an arguement or trying to change something important.

"HEHEHE disruption of peace if you ask me the peace has already been ruined by the evil Kings return"  
chuckled the small yet cunning creature.

"I did not ask what you thought of my ruling I asked how you plea." answered the frustrated Illia she knew that she was tired and that bed would be best for her baby.

"Well I don't wanna go out side. Going outside would mean being caught by that evil thing again" said the strange child while his eyes glazed with memory.

"Do you mean the Twilight?" asked Illia curiosity peaked.

"No not the Twilight compared to that the Twilight is only an itch. I speak of a creature that was onced smashed by the hero in a place called Termina." the mischevious creature's face turned pale.

"What is Termina is it part of Hyrule i've never heard of it?" asked Illia again curious to this new unheard of place.

"Ok young one hold off my sentenceing to tell you a story of heroes of time and a dark evil as great as Ganondorf.  
Long ago there was a place connected to Hyrule. It had many fields and things much like our home. There was a hero as well he came from Hyrule. He from the Zelda of that time obtained an object that could move him through time and space. He had not but the Triforce and this object known as the Orcarina of Time. He had not the Master Sword he had masks that allowed him to become the heroes of the many different races namely Deku, Zora, Goron, and of course Hylians. The enemy had no Triforce like Ganon but was just as powerful if not more on his own. The name of this creature was Majora. He was turned into a mask long time before that and then had the ability to posses those who wore him. He forced himself upon me and used me as a puppet. Then the hero of that time cam and destryoed the mask saved me then sent me here to protect the true sword of evils bane until his look-a-like in face and blood came and took the sword. Now as you'd think then story would end it is not for the demon has comeback he was not taken by the Master Sword or by the split swords. So now taken by the power of the Black Triforce The Triforce of Death it has returned to take me and find Ganon and recruit him to kill our hero and take over both Termina and Hyrule once and for all! So also as an ending if you throw me out there I will be easy prey for it and it will come for what's closest . . . YOU so please don't throw me out" while the story was long and interesting Illia thought that with the end he sold himself out as just making another story to free himself so she turned to her jury and said:

"Nice story Skull Kid back to the sentenceing. Jury what have you decided" as she said this the Jury leader stood and said:

"We the people call that Skull Kid is Guilty and he should be thrown out and exiled form the city." Illia turned back to the creature slammed her gavel and said in return:

"I will make a comprimise since your story interested me so I will only sentence you to 15 years exile from the city. My decision is final BALIF"  
as the balif came in and dragged out Skull Kid he shouted:

"You will pay I can't stop him and you will die because of this!" and with this Illia turned and left the room.

Back in her room Illia was preparing for bed when suddenly her heart ached and she saw an image of her husband dying right in front of her.  
she saw it and knew her husband was dead. She sat and creid all night that night and did not sleep at all.

* * *

I wasn't gonna just let Illia go clueless that would be just as cruel as this. And if this made you feel sad and angry at me then i have something to cheer you up. I have a short Humor Zelda fic if you haven't read it up in the M section of Zelda. Its called Ganon and his Psychiatrist in Teenagers.  
You'll love it. Oh and Disclaimer for all my chapters before and after I DONT OWN Zelda none of it cept my fic. so there. : ) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Three L's

Hiya Peoples New Chapter is up . School just let out so i'll be updating much more often. PLZ R&R

* * *

The simple Kakikoro villagers were working along at a usual pace like every other day in their lives when an unexpected but recognized warp hole thing opened in the sky. Quickly in response to the thing 20 year old Colin along with Lundy came running out just in time to see three familar shapes fall from the sky. The two ran to them smiling only to end up frowning and crying now seeing the badly damaged people.  
"Guys what has happened!" the only answer was a red eyed but normal bodied Link screaming:

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS GANONDORF!" then, eyes changing back to normal, passing out.

"Ok, Lundy I'll go get help you do what you can until I get back ok?" Colin turned and began running only to turn around quickly in response to the scream of his wife.

"What's the matter honey?" the young woman could only point at first then regained her long enough to say:

"I hadn't realized it before but I'd know that cold stare anywhere. C-C-Colin I'm sorry but Link s.r. is. . ." she didn't even have to say it (she couldn't in the first place) Colin saw. The man Colin had known like an older brother all his life was dead. He had been at all the birthdays, the best man at the wedding, saved each others lives to many times to count, he was even at the baby shower through all the droning woman talk. Colin wept but stood his ground knowing that to run would only be more disgraceful. He picked up the lifeless body and walked with it in to town and shouted getting everyones attention.

"People of Death Mountain we must give this man a proper service and shall I start just by saying that this man other than my wife was the most important person in my life. He has saved my life and treated me like family. He was a hero, a friend, a leader. His impact on the lives of all the people of Hyrule was great, so great that no one other than maybe his son could surpass him. His death shall be known all over the land for we must tell. We mourn. I have made the decision now that from here I am going to help Link by making sure his only son shall live. From here I will ever be with the hero in his travels." With those words Colin brought the body to the older shamans house for the blessing of death given at every end of a life and then brought in Link j.r. and Mindara in to his house as to help get the bandaged and healing.

Link's eyes opened slowly as he awoke. When he began to remember where he'd been doing last he shot straight up reaching for his back to find himself swordless and shieldless. Then the next thought came to him:

"WHERE IS MINDARA YOU CRUEL ASS SON OF A BITCH!!!" to that large noise came the running footsteps of Colin reaching Link in the Living room to find him on his feet hands up ready to fight swordless.

"Whoa buddy calm down your here in my house. I imagine you must have had one nasty battle to be freaking out from the second you get up. And what's with all this worry for Mindara huh?" Colin said this last bit smiling devilishly and raising his eyebrow. Now that Link was awake his senses came back and the quick jump from couch to standing was a bad idea. Link sat back repeating ow ow ow in pain as his sides and arm hurt. Apparently all the jumps and speedy things his darker side had done 1 didn't stop many blows and 2 pulled many muscles Link had no idea he had.

"Sorry man just being in control and then knowing that the last thing I remember is my father's death and flying towards Ganon in a blind rage can make things very confusing."

"Ok that explains the anger in the voice but seriously you seemed more worried about Mindara's welfare then your own." Link blushed chuckled and rubbed his arm sheepishly.

"Yeah so she's my friend and I just wanna make sure everyone's ok before I relax." He was clearly lying so he got a more painful punch in the arm than he wished while Colin said:

"Come on man spit it out you shouldn't keep junk botled up, now especially. Anything can happen and well y'know." so Link told him everything and then concluded it with:

"SOOOOOOOO where is she!"

"YOU SLY DOG. HAHAHAHAH. OK OK gasps catching his breath she's up stairs Lundy has been up there waiting for her to wake. I was just going to check on them when you woke." Colin answered.

"Ok and what of my Dad's body and everything?" asked the now calmed boy.

"Ok don't worry we've sent word all over. Our fastest horses and messengers our going out all over the land. Our embalmist are also ready and waiting for your and Illia's decision of having a regular service or a cremation service." answers the young man looking down at the thought of his brotherly friend.

"That can be delt with later. Now I need to go talk with Mindara. Oh wait 2 questions. Where are my clothes and my armory. Also my swords." asked the boy from curiosity.

"Well Lundy while waiting has been sewing your clothes. Your shield was taken to the blacksmith to be fixed. It apparently took some serious damage in the fight. Your swords were taken to the blacksmith as well to be polished. Thought you'd like some shiny swords." Link smiled up at Colin.

"Yeah that's cool but if you didn't look two are pure black." said Link

"Really wow I didn't look. Are they like painted." for quite a while the conversation carried on like this until finally Lundy tiptoed down stairs and gave Link his green clothes back.

"Thank you Lundy."

"Oh your welcome Link. Y'know Mindara should be waking soon and I imagine she'd want to see you first."

"Oh really why would you say that?" asks Link

"Well all through her sleep she was mumbleing something about you. The look on her face seemed worried."

"Oh well that's interesting I better go up there right." said Link winking at Colin. As Link continued upstairs Lundy looked back at Colin and whispered:

"What was that look in his eye?"

"One of the Three L's."

* * *

_Hey Lookie that I wrote some thing. My school year just ended so I have time to write now so exspect more chaps. If you can guess what the three L's are in a review i'll use your full name for the name of Link's little or brother. Which will also make your surname the surname of Link's entire family!_

DONT BE A PRUDE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The First L Love 

_I bet all you peoples know what love it is : P. Don't think this story is anywhere near done Also I have read most of what seems to me a good Harry Potter story it's called Simple Magic so while waiting for my next update take a look at that story. P.S. this chapter has nudity and some hoarse language but I won't change the rating for one chapter so just use your imagination and create censors if need be. / both speaking at same time. This use of this symbol will only be used a few times in this chapter_ .

* * *

As his feet ploded up the steps he slowed his step. Link had remembered his fathers words.  
He had to tell Mindara whether or not she had no feelings for him. He knew that if she or himself died before he told her he would kill himself a million times over. 

She opened her eyes slowly. She was unsure of her surroundings. Had she been here before? No,  
but something about was familiar the smell. Lilacs. The kind of perfume smell Lundy wore. Then the sound of someones familiar footsteps. She stood up and headed for the door to open it before he got all the way up the steps when she saw herself in the mirror she gasped. She was completely naked except for a few bandages around her stomach where there was a small gash.

He heard a small gasp which snapped his senses and muscles into action. He jumped the last about 20 steps and . . .

She heard the plop of his feet knowing that it was her gasp however small it was was going to spark his muscular body into action. She reached for the door handle to hold it shut but . . .

His hand grabbed the handle and pulled the door almost breaking the hinges and was about to assume the best offensive position he could remember when he saw her. There was Mindara in her full beauty standing right in front of him. She stared at his face for a minute and he did the same but be damned if his boyish curiosity wasn't peaked he glanced down her chest for a fraction of a second and got one hard slap to the face and a knee to the balls.

"GET OUT!" the door slammed in his face so hard it broke his nose. Then the pain took immediate effect from face to legs.

"OUCH!" he fell to his knees one hand rubbing his slapped face and the other his balls. Colin and Lundy heard the comotion and came up the steps to the demoralized Link. Lundy slapped herself in the head she had forgotten to dress Mindara or at least warn him before telling him to go up.

"Oopps." Link just looked at her with one eye and continued rubbing his face/nose and holding himself.

"Ice please." was the first thing he said when he regained himself. Lundy told Colin to get it and she'd go talk to Mindara.

"Ha the first L at its worst."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Link while Colin him eased back down stairs.

"There are The Three L's to all of existence and you just experienced the faultier half of the first love"

* * *

As Lundy entered the room Mindara reached for a vase sitting on the night stand. 

"What are you gonna do with that kill me?" said Lundy with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Sorry thought that perv was trying to sneak another look." Mindara was slightly hurt. Was that all she was to Link, another piece of ass.  
Lundy saw the one tear and the hurt look on the girl's face.

"Don't blame Link I didn't think to even try to dress you."

"It doesn't matter he was loo" at this point she was cut off

"He loves you Mindara with all of his heart I heard him tell Colin and thats what he was coming to tell you. You can't blaim him for humanly attachments. Guys are just that way." Mindara turned it over in her head for quite a while and that started really crying.

"Oh Lundy what have I done. I love him too. I think I may have damaged him permanently." Lundy laughed and said

"Well the way he was holding himself you might have!" This put a small smile creeping over the crying girl.

* * *

Link had been holding the ice to himself for the longest time. Colin had easily placed the bone in Link's nose back and Link was ready to make another attempt to confess his love. Unlike most guys he did not want to give up he loved her to much. He was not angry at her because he thought she had a good reason for doing what she did. He couldn't help it regularly he would not have done that but ever since the transformation from regular to dark he hasn't been able to shake a feeling of bad off of him. He was begining to think about finding a way to dispose of The Black Triforce when a familiar voice entered his mind. 

_"Now don't go losing trust in the powers. It will take time to adjust to having pure dark ness running through your body"_

Link closed his eyes to think when he entered a dream like state. He walked through a cloudy emptiness when he saw someone who looked like him but like blue clothes and weird designs on his face.

_"Are you the one who has been talking to me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What can I call you by then?"_

_"Well I truly never had a name for I was a mask and only came embodying somebody."_

_"That doesn't answer my question mask man." _

_"Fine call me Fierce Deity. You really are an unruly teenager aren't you. Gods help us_."

_"What the hell's that supposed to mean."_ stated a quickly angered Link.

_"Link you have need to control your anger. When you can control your rage you can control your dark powers. You won't be strong if you can't control any of your powers."_ The Fierce Deity was push his buttons now he wanted to see how well he could fight in his dark form.

_"SHUT UP WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING A HERO YOUR JUST A MASK!!!"_ shouted the obviously angered teenager. This comment had hurt the Deity's feelings being that during his entire life all he wanted to do was be something more than a spirit trapped in a mask but unlike our hero he was not quick to anger.

_"Well you sound confident enough why don't we spar_." Link drew his black blades and was placed again in his dark form. Deity drew his strange green sword that its actual blade was weaved in and out in loops.  
The two bounced back and forth but Deity was smarter and knew how to dodge every attack.

_"Don't rely soley on brute force dig deep inside and the anger and pain. Take them and make them tangible."_ Link angry or not listened to the tones in the voice of the Deity. He had the sound of a teacher.  
Link did as he was told and was able to create a moderatly large ball at the end of his blade and threw it at the Fierce Deity. They vollyed back and forth until the Deity faltered and got hit. When it hit him he fell and laughed.

_"You've got endurance and strength in this form if you can control the blind rage and make it less blind you can maybe begin thinking and useing your brain"_  
Link turned back to normal as this strange world began to fade.

_"Wait I want to learn more."_

* * *

Link awoke slowly not sure if it was just a dream or something more. As he sat up he saw his arms with new cuts. 

"Weird." he stated. Apparently it had not been a very long dream (if you can call it that) for it was still light out.

"Link!" Link turned around to see his godfather like friend calling him.

"Yes." he stated simply.

"I think she has calmed down now you might want to take that second chance before it slips away." Link headed for the steps when Colin said.

"This time don't forget to knock"

* * *

Link made his way up the stairs and stopped at the door. He took a deep breath and knocked and a quiet voice answered: 

"Yes?"

"Hey it's Link are you uh decent" he tripped over the words trying to figure out how to word it.

"Yeah sure come in." Link slowly opened the door and entered.

"Mindara/Link I have something to tell you/ I have something to tell you." They both laughed

"You first" said Mindara.

"No no ladies first." and it went this way for quite a while until:

"I LOVE YOU/ I LOVE YOU" Link took Mindara's head and brings her closer and meets in a passionate kiss shared by both people.

"I've wanted to tell you before we even left New Ordon."

"Me too." the two people looked into each others eyes for a long time and then continued kissing when Mindara tripped over a shirt and pulled Link with her as they landed on the bed. The 2 madly in love people looked at each other one's eyes said "Do you trust me" an the seconds looked back and said "With my life". The sun came down as the lovers covered themselves with the sheets.

* * *

_Aww a love dovey romace comedy chapter and even more than that Link got a new power. I am awsome aren't I well please R&R and try to figure out the other L's the offer is still up_. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Second L Leaving 

_We have had a winner her name is Laykin Orikee and I will use her name for my new character Link's little sister. Now this character won't be in this chapter it will be in either the next or the one after I am still working on it. Anywho on with the chapter._

* * *

As the morning sun rose through the window our hero looked to the extravagant form in front of him. Her red hair sprawled across the pillow. She looked like an angel. Link wrapped his arms around his lover. That last night was amazing. The true display of sacred trust and love was more than Link or Mindara had ever experienced. Link thought to himself:

"Once this war is over I want to have a family with this woman. I want to marry her and grow old with her." His heart was beating quickly and his mind racing. He slowed himself and shut his eyes. He wanted as much time just like this he could. All was quiet and peaceful just the way Link had been wishing for.

Of course as all things begin they end and there was a knoock at the door. Link moved slowly from under the covers and replaced his body with a pillow so Mindara wouldn't wake. He found his boxers and put them on. He walked to the door, opened it and leaned on the frame.

"What?" asked the slightly angered Link. As he opened his eyes more he realized a nasty looking Moblin standing in his door way. The creature put on a malicious smile and was about to attack when from the rail behind it up came Colin. He had a strange looking sword in hand and used it skillfully by placing it through the moblins head.

"What the hell is happening Colin?!" asked the very now confused Link.

"The town is under siege. Get your clothes on and here take your swords."

"What about Mindara?"

"Wake her up and get her up to speed. We need everyone who can fight!" said Colin already running back down stairs. Link turned and started getting dressed and sheathed. He shouted to Mindara while doing so:

"Babe you need to wake up we are under siege!" Mindara drowsily looked up and asked:

"What?"

"I believe Ganon had found us and sent a small army to take the town and we can't let that happen. I can't fight without my best partner beside me can I. So getsome clothes your, blades and let's go"Mindara did so and got her clothes and blades with a smile on her face. She had experienced true love at its finest. She was happy even though she knew not what lay ahead. As long as she was with Link she thought she was safe and nothing could stop them.

* * *

Link and Mindara walked outside to find the town in chaos. Luckily the town had very good warriors keeping the battle even. Apparently the town had evacuated the few people who were not willing to fight and found weapons for everyone else. Link and Mindara quickly flew in. Mindara literally flew using her magic to keep levitated and throwing balls of light and dark.

Link had decided to use this unfortunate circumstance to his advantage. He used them as training dummies for his darker side. He drew his other dark sword and called all the dark from within. Mindara was surprised to see he had even attained the ability to bring it out all on his own.

Even though Link was killing many and quickly for every one he killed another 2 came from the place they entered. Link thought for a moment to the dream with Fierce Deity. He wondered whether it was real and decided that whether it was or not it was the only thing left to use.

"EVERYONE GET BACK" as he shouted this Link drew on all his pain and hatred and created a very large ball of black and purple energy. The Moblins turned to see the ball getting larger and screamed. The people of the town got them all in a clutter then backed to the entrances locking the horrified creatures in. With a loud battle cry Link threw the huge ball of darkness down upon them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" was the last thing heard by the creatures for the blackness engulfed them and exploded killing all but one. Link pinned the last one down to the wall and looked it straight in the eyes:

"Tell Ganon to leave this town alone and that I will avenge my father's death with his own. Also tell all your piggy friends that if they quit and work with us I will spare them and help them away from Ganon's rule." with those words he literally threw the Moblin all the way back to the castle and in through the hole in the wall.

* * *

The Moblin landed in the room and ran straight to the large door to in which Ganon's quarters were. The creature knocked lightly and Ganon's booming voiced hissed out:

"Who is it? What is your purpose?"

"Sire I have a direct messaged from the damned one at the battle in Kakriko." answered the Moblin.

"Fine enter." as the creature entered he bowed to Ganon.

"The damned one sends message he threw me from the battlefield to reach you he said 'Tell Ganon to leave this town alone and that I will avenge my father's death with his own.' He was in his black form and killed our entire army with one blast. Then he gave me the message and threw me right into the hole in the other room." Ganon took this into consideration scratching his chin with his new mechanical arm.

"Thank you Moblin. Now go I must contemplate for a while." The Moblin left and went down a level to a large room filled with cots where most of his comrades resided.

"Brethren listen for I have learned of something that can save us. Link has told me he will place mercy upon any Moblin who will join his side and help with the fight. We can finally be free of Ganon's evil reign. Be good creatures rather than henchmen abused and murdered because we were on the wrong side." at the small speach the other Moblins shouted and HOORAHed for now they could be free. (Killed even sometimes just for entertainment the poor things were usually locked inside. They had no where to go before but they had one chance now and Ganon had said that today they were to send multiple waves of the army to try to kill Link so luckily for them the doors were unlocked.)

* * *

The people watched the green creature go hurdling through the air and hitting it's mark with perfect accuracy. The entire village looked at thier savior who had wicked smile on his face that could cause babies to cry and send chills down a murderer's spine. Even as a hero this form had almost no regard for those around him. He blew a hole in the Earth with only one warning.

Though he was mean and rough on the outside, he was still Link on the inside and that is what kept this dark form from running rampant with rage. He was not evil but just filled with the darker feelings like hate, anger, distrust, and so on. This man that was Dark Link had not a wish to hurt all people rather he just didn't care what happened around him.

Link decided that the worried faces of his friends was a sign to take back control so he forced through the darkness within himself but could not find his way back to the light. He remembered that he only changed back last time because he had been knocked out. Link saw that his dark side was jumping farther from the village to find more to kill when he thought of Mindara and she was what completed him. It brought the light of love into him and he regained control. As he fluttered his own eyes he looked upon the Hyrule field.

His eyes widened as he saw a large amount of white flag waving Moblins came across the field and Link thought another fight larger tan the first. He knew he had not the strength to go right back into his dark form and feared the worst.

"We have time it will take a while for them to cross all the way across the field." came the Fierce Deity's voice. Link turned to see a ghostly version of the Deity behind him. His mouth a gape he was speechless he thought even though he was taught by him he figured it was only his blood and hidden ancestral knowledge that caused th weird dream. Now as he saw this person ghostly as he was he knew it was no dream.

"What you look like you've seen a gho-- oh right me." Link nodded still regaining his composture.

"Well the more your powers and strength progress the more real I become. Soon i'll be able to appear to others and then i'll be alive again. Only as long as this journey last though sadly that's all ther power the god granted me." Link finally spoke.

"Well maybe you could become a mask again and i'd let you borrow me every once in a while." The face upon the Deity lit up.

"Are you serious. If we could find a way to return me to at least a mask you'd let me borrow your body." Link smiled and said:

"You are like my ancestor and your teaching me how to control my powers so as I figure your almost me anyway. So to borrow my body would be more like you just changed my personality some." the look on his face was filled with glee, but he returned to seriousness saying:

"Cool right well we better go tell the people about the Moblins."

"Right, right." Link sprung into action jumping from tree to tree back into the village.

Link came flying into the village shouting:

"The battle is not over there is a very large amount of Moblins, possibly the entire race of them heading this way." The peoples faces went from releif of Link's return to seriousness of battle. The people decided it best to wait to ambush them after they got to the town.They set up many barricades and many places to keep hidden.

* * *

Some time passed and finally the large procession of Moblins reached the larger more open entrance to Kakariko. They saw the place was deserted and decided to send in the messenger from before with no weapons so to show he was of no harm. The young Moblin walked in slowly. Being he more animal than humanly his ears were a little more sensitive and he heard the stretch of a bow being fletched and notched. (means like loading an arrow for those who aren't used to archery lingo). The Moblin slowly raised his hands and layed on the ground with fear in it's eyes.

Colin was the one who had been heard loading the bow and was about to let go when Link stopped him:

"Look." he whispered "He is the one from earlier. Her has no weapons and he is laying down I think they took my offer to heart."  
Colin looked confused for a moment and then remembered that the Dark Link had been a little merciful and had said they could join the group protected from Ganon.

"You were serious weren't you." said Colin wishing he hadn't.

"Yep I think they are terrorized by Ganon as much as we are and they didn't think they had a chance before." Link stood making himself to the little Moblin and came over to him.

"Hey bud it's ok we won't hurt you unless you guys start something." Link lent out a hand and helped the now slightly calmed creature stood and looked at Link.

"Damned One I mean uh..." the Moblin stammered. Link looked at it quizacally and asked:

"Damned One what is that?" The Moblin started to become nervous again thinking that he had just screwed it over or everyone.

"Sorry the uh Master had us call you that for he was positive you kinda were damned and we are so used to using that meaning you I uh..."

"Dude your sweating bullets it is O.K. i've been called worse. Just call me Link." the creature smiled at this man's kindness he had never been treated as an equal only a servant.(You can see his characteristics are a bit like Dobby's from Harry Potter but wouldn't you be like that if your entire race had been held for so long by a tyrant like Ganon.)

"Ok Link we have come to take your earlier offer from when you were black and bent on destroying us." Link chuckled nervously and answered:

"Uh yeah ya see when i'm like that i'm really really angry and then we kinda weren't enemies." he scratched his head nervously and looked back at the Moblin.

"Is ok sire, sir, master, Link I know what it is like to have a need to protect the ones you love." he glanced back to a strange, but probably pretty for a moblin, moblin women holding a baby moblin and smiled.

"Right so what's your name." the Moblin turned back to Link.

"Well uh let me think it's funny we've uh been called things as basic as 'You there.' and as bad as 'You snot nosed fuck come over here.' that to tell the truth I can't seem to recall my own name."

"How about we rename your entire group then if you like the names you keep them and if you don't you can change it." The Moblin was awe struck for just a few hours before the two races were mortal enemies but now they were conversing as if they had always been friends.

"Ok first things first better let your buddies with drawn swords and bows know that we mean no harm." Link looked behind him and saw his comrades were definetly ready to kill his new friend.

Link waved to them making a gesture which said for them to put their weapons down and they did and he continued by saying:

"They mean no harm. They have come hiding from Ganon and wush to join us in the hopes of defeating him." the spectators glanced at each other and finally decided that Link would know what he was talking about and wouldn't let anything bad happen to them. Once they lowered there weapons Link turned back to the Moblin and said:

"Ok let's get your friends inside and get some names for them. I think your name should be Steve. Does that sound right?" The Moblin thought about it for a second and answered:

"That sounds cool Steve I like that." as he finished he waved to his many comrades and they slowly entered. Mindara finally came out next to Link and looked at him and the the Moblin Steve.

"Hello miss my name's Steve nice to meet you. Link just gave me the name isn't it pleasent?" The Moblin stretched his hand out into greeting and Mindara took it and shook it.

"I'm Mindara nice to meet you. What do you mean Link just gave you the name?" at this point Link stepped in and filled her in on the Moblins' situation.

"Link, Steve is a good name but it's not very creative maybe you should let me handle the names if we are going to help them." Link rubbed his head and chuckled he was never very creative except only in his work. He was a good fighter who was good at being original in his fighting tactics so not to be too predictable. "Too bad I couldn't be that way in life." thought Link to himself as he walked to the middle between the too slightly aprehensive races.

He stood and raised his voice to the people:

"To the people of Kakiriko village these creatures were hurt and forced to fight us they mean no harm. They never had anywhere to go and now that the invitation was finally given they want to come and live with us. They will fight for us and we will protect their many people." as he tried to speach to the people a man came from the group of humans and protested:

"Why should we help them they tried to kill us?!" the people shook their heads and many shouted "YEAH" in agreement.

"Look at them behind their animal like faces they are just like us. They care for their young like we do. They do what they can to keep from being wiped out. They were only with Ganon to keep from being mass murdered by him like we people. Now after all the years of losing and a friendly hand extended they can be free from Ganon's evil rule. If you think just cause they were in a bad position that they should die then go join Ganon, but if you have a heart and understand some of the troubles these poor set of people have gone through then welcome them with your hearts"  
Link had a way of moving people and making people see the good in things and this speach had made his people weep in tears thinking how bad things were for the Moblins. The people finally started looking up, smiling, and shaking heads in agreement with their hero. Then Mindara came and replaced Link for it was her turn to get some people together who could help.

"Now that we are in agreement I need some women who would like to help these people get some new names for they have not any." Many women raised their hands and Mindara told them to come. Within a few hours of time they had a system set up and the Moblins were getting names that suited them. During the name suiting Link sent letters to the many villages of Hyrule telling the people the stroy and letting them know if they find any stragelers show them the light and bring them into their homes. He had also set up a good size amount of guys to go and begin rebuilding an old village nearby for the Moblin people.

Link did not know that during this time the pure kindness he was showing was spreading throughout his body and the land. It was a pure light that grew within him. The good energies coming from him was taking bits of twilight from the surronding areas.

In the Gerudo desert one tower the main tower which held the shrine where the Twilight Mirror once laid was shining. Zelda was there in her sage form of course but she was there. She had turned into an angelic like creature and was even more beautiful then when she was alive. She saw a small tear in the middle of many minute pieces of glass begin to rise and spin. The light that she could feel she knew was from Link and she could tell that it was remaking the Twilight Mirror. She thought for a moment that it would be a replay of what had happened when Ganon had come back. It was alike she thought but she remembered that when the sages had told her what had happened it was dark and it was more like a small rip opening. This was different it was actually rebuilding the mirror.

* * *

Minda felt something. Something was calling to her. It was telling her it was time to go back to a place she couldn't live in. She thought loudly in her mind as if calling for an answer from the Gods.

"What is happening. I know I can't go back there even if the Mirror were somehow restored. The light would hurt me." strangely enough a voice came to her head.

"You can. A light is coming take it with your hands and put it to your heart. It will allow you to cross the threshold of the Mirror and live safely for longer than a few hours.  
This piece is a piece that will allow you to stay there as long as you wish. Your daughter needs you. She will need the help of a mother to bring a new hero to your worlds"  
The voice was familiar but she couldn't place a name. It did not lie though for a ball of light floated down form the ceiling and stopped before her face. She looked in it and saw her own daughter next to a man much like the adult Link she knew but younger. Her daughter had a look of love in her eyes and so did this Link.

"Oh my gods she wouldn't have would she?" As the man looked at her daughter and they kissed Minda could see that the love between them was pure and she knew what the voice had meant.

"Oh dear." Minda took the orb in her hand and carried back to her private quarters. There she threw some clothes together in a napsack and set it on her back. After she walked to her front balcony that she used to make important announcements.

"People of Twilight I am sorry to say but I must leave again. Somehow my daughter has fallen into the light world and is need of me. I have been blessed with an orb that will allow me to visit her. I will be a while for I can feel it. Take good care and I'm sure you can decide for your selves which of my higher court men will rule in my stead"  
with that she placed the orb into her heart as instructed. She felt a power fill her much like the triforce of wisdom had when Zelda saved her life many years ago. She jumped from her balcony and ran to the place where the portal was open last. She looked out into the emptiness for a momant and then the circle appeared and she gasped.

She knew she had thourouly destroyed the mirror last time but somehow the same opening to the light world was there before her symbols and all. Minda took a deep breath and stepped through the threshold.

* * *

_Hey people I finally wrote again. I have been writing since my last update but this chapter has taken a lot of thought. I am so sorry it has taken so long.  
oh and I my Disclaimer again so lets do this my way._

_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THESE FUCKING CHARACTERS AND I NEVER WILL SO I WILL NOT WRITE THIS ANYMORE. I do own Mindara but that's it so anywho._

_PLZ R&R cause i only got like 6 reviews and i wanna know what you guys think so I can improve. Now I know I have alot of grammar mistakes in my story so plz mark it when you see it and tell me how to fix it cause my grammar sucks. Only in my story though i write different here cause its just easier for me to have it that way. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13: The Final L . . . Life**

**Hey guys due to many a circumstance I have been delayed in my writing and am severely sorry for it. This is the thirteenth chapter (obviously) and I have had some time in school and learned some new things so my writing should be, by some margin, better. This chapter will bring life, love, and battle. Powers given to Gannon by an unknown entity will cause problems for Link, Mindara, and no doubt all of Hyrule! **

**The return of many chrs is to happen including villains so be ready for some surprising comebacks. Also I'm sure those of you who took note in the detail of Gannon's new arm are curious to know how someone in a time obviously lacking any modern technology obtain something we our selves haven't quite obtained either. **

**Questions answered in this chapter. New chrs follow in this chapters wake. The only question are they only side chrs or new heroes????**

**Let the chapter begin!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Link sitting at home in New Ordon, contemplated the last few days running them over his head.

Only a few months ago he had made a friendship with the entire moblin race. All had been very happy and quiet. Yet link had felt a sense of foreboding. Surely Gannon must know of the events going on outside the castle. Surely he must be preparing for another battle. Yet the castle looked still no one had entered or exited since the goblins left. He knew this because his friend Prince Ralis had sent Zora messengers letting him know the people of the castle town had evacuated and spread across the land to the other villages.

Link had gotten a few of these letters from the Gorons and Yetis as well. He had taken the news well and was glad to see that his friends weren't in mass hysteria unlike the people of his village currently. As much as he'd like to say that Gannon were actually attacking, a matter he could actually handle, something much worse was going on. Not only was this large movement of people going on around him someone was attempting to enter the city.

"Oi this is going to be a rough day." he stated heading to the city gate.

* * *

Minda flying as fast as she could across the grassy plains of Hyrule, Zelda at her side she knew she had to get there fast. Only moments from now the one thing she had actually come for was about to happen and she was not going to miss it.

Zelda knew the determined look on her sister like friend. She could sense it just as her friend could something was about to happen and now she wished she'd asked what this important thing was that Minda had wanted her to see. She knew that what ever it was it must be extremely important for Minda to be stretching her powers to the limit as she was.

Zelda looked back up to the direction where they were going and now understood where they must be going. Her heart fluttered would she be able to see her once lover again. She didn't blame him for going to Minda or to Ilia for that matter. Minda was extravagant and foreign. While in contrast Ilia was a quiet farm girl who probably fit him best anyway.

She knew he had been ripped between the three but , she had prayed to the gods, who had once entrusted her with the Triforce of Wisdom and currently the allowance to be a Sage, that he would pick her but she knew he had picked Ilia in the hope that his children would not have to be put through what he had.

"Minda why are we going to Ordon?" asked Zelda

"Well it's not exactly Ordon the people have moved to the temple with rations and things. They've been there since you were killed."

"How do you know that they moved?" again questioned Zelda

"Well after I passed into the light world a vision appeared behind my eyes," started Minda. "I saw a man with the likeness of Link and he explained to me that the people of Ordon had moved to this temple to flea. He also explained all of the events that has happened since Gannon took over again and who all we're dealing with."

"Oh, so y'know of Link J.r. and his problems?" said Zelda ready to clarify things.

"Yes and I know a few more things than you in this case, but not for long due to the fact that we are drawing nearer every second."

The 2 companions looked forward passing old Ordon and nearing the gate to the temple and new city. Minda landed on her feet and ran quickly to the door unaffected by the little Twilight around them. Zelda being sagely also did not pay much attention to the small amount of Twilight unable to enter the city.

They both rapped hard upon the door listening to the going-ons inside. They heard many rustling feet and screams. Both looking at each other they now attempted to break the city doors down.

* * *

Link heard the door being beat roughly and figured that the intruders were attempting to break down the door. He drew his sword and grabbed the handle of the gate and pulled back fierecly. Suddenly he had been thrown to the floor expecting pain to ensue he was surprised when he was hugged and held by a beautiful woman.

"Oh Link I am so glad your ok I haven't been able to sense your presence all through Hyrule or anything." Zelda started kissing Link all over then opening her eyes to look at his face. She soon realized that she had had the wrong man this boy was Link but not the one she had hoped for.

"Um, mam I think you are confusing me for my father who, I regret in telling you this, is dead." said Link with a glum expression on his face.

"Zelda I thought you knew this bit of information." Link's attention was drawn from the beautiful woman on top of him to the other equally as beautiful woman to his right, now standing over him.

"Mindara, but your supposed to be up in the house in the middle of ..." Link cut himself off as he took a closer look at the woman above him. She, as beautiful as she was, had a slightly aged look. She had no doubt aged very gracefully but still slight details in her face and body showed that she was a number of years older than Mindara. Even slightly older than his older father would have been.

Minda let out a girlish giggle.

"It is sweet of you to think of me as young as my daughter but I am a few number of years older than your own father would have been. My name is Minda and if I am not mistaken you are the son of Link, Link J.r." stated Minda knowledgeably.

"You would be correct Princess but I go by Link now and I wear the name honorably." returned Link. "Now if she is indeed Princess Minda you would be Zelda once Princess of all Hyrule and currently Sage of Light, right?" asked Link turning to Zelda.

Zelda who had been devastated by the fact that Link S.r. was dead had only snapped out of her trance when her name was called by Link. She looked up and nodded.

"One in the same. I don't mean to sound rude but when did your father die?" asked Zelda.

"Well it would've been a fair few months ago." answered Link who's stomach had churned with rage at the thought of his death. Suddenly he remembered what he had been previously doing and shot up off the ground, feeling stupid, accidentally toppling over Zelda.

"I am so sorry to have to leave in just meeting you but I am about to be a father and a brother so I really must leave." Minda jumped, her thoughts had too been jarred, at Link's statement.

"Link this is what I came for let me explain better. I am Mindara's mother and I am here to help her through labor. This is what the surprise was Zelda." said Minda quickly. Link motioned for them both to follow and as they started running. Link said:

"Good I need help from someone with experience due to the fact that most of the villagers are to old to help other than bringing wet cloth." Link burst open the door to hear his name screamed from upstairs.

"LINK I SWEAR IF YOU AREN'T UP HERE WITHIN THE NEXT INSTANT I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!!" screamed Mindara

"YOU WILL HAVE HELP IN THAT!!!!!!!!" screamed Ilia an instant later.

"And there are the 2 most important women in my life if you will follow me quickly we shall go visit them" stated Link with a slight twinge of fear in his voice. As they ran up stairs the 2 women were surrounded by other women trying to keep them relaxed.

"Let us through." said Minda with a twinge of worry in her voice.

"Mom?!" questioned the surprised Mindara through her pains.

"Yes I'm here. Zelda please take care of Ilia."answered and ordered Minda.

"Of course." said Zelda snapping out of her own thoughts.

"Now Link if you would please take hold of your woman's hand I'm sure she would enjoy your comfort." Link did as he was told and Mindara about crushed his hand but he stood strong for her.

"Link," again ordered Minda "use your other hand to hold your mother's hand so you may pass comfort to both of them." Link did as he was told and again his hand was put under alot of pressure but he held for his mother. A funny thought came to him while sitting there.

_"It would be funny if Gannon attacked right now because I'm pretty sure I couldn't't let go of these two if I wanted to." _thought Link.

"Now ladies on the count of three I'm gonna need you to give one final push."stated Minda with an almost devilish look on her face.

"One!"

_"Here we go."_ thought Mindara

"Two!"

_"Here it comes." _thought Ilia

"Three!"

_"Aw man this is gonna hurt"_ thought Link. As screams filled the room Link's were mingled in as well for when the women pushed Link was pretty sure the that they broke every bone in his hand for they must have squeezed with every fiber of their beings.

_"I think I heard the crunch"_ moaned Link in his head


End file.
